Fun Times
by kononme
Summary: Starting a new club and meeting new people had been part of the plan. Everything else after that was certainly not. Oh well, at least they were having fun while doing it.
1. A President and His Vice

" _Let's take photos of our best memories, alright?"_

" _Alright!"_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Who is that?"

"I don't know… maybe he's a transfer…?"

"Do you think it's _another_ commoner?"

"Ugh, I hope not. Even with one, these halls reek of lower class."

"No…look at his clothes. No commoner could afford those threads."

"Probably another foreigner then."

The young man in question walked along, happy smile on his face and happy tune drifting from his throat. He was oblivious to the gossip he had caused to spread around the school. The whispers began to become a buzz when he stopped in front of one Kyoya Ootori, who observed him with a great intensity. And with a pleasant grin, the teenager asked him,

"Hello. Would you happen to know where the principal's office is?" Was the first sentence that came out of their exchange. And if the dark-haired teen gave the fakest smile the foreigner had ever seen, neither commented on it.

 _How scary._

"Ah… yes. Here, let me write down the directions for you, Mr…."

The young man blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry! I totally forgot about telling you my name! I'm usually not this rude, I swear. Oh, and uh, my name is Enzio Cino Rappacini. It's nice to meet you."

"It's quite alright. Besides, I can be considered rude as well as I made the same mistake."

"Well yes, but I'm the one who initiated this conversation, so it was _my_ responsibility to conduct introductions, no?"

"I suppose so."

The tearing of paper.

"Here you are, Rappacini-san. Enjoy your stay at Ouran."

"Ah, thank you for both!"

And the transfer- Enzio Cino Rappacini- turned and rushed away. It was only when the halls were empty he realized. He slowed to the stop with a blink.

 _Ah, he never told me his name._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thanks for the uniform, Suoh-sama. Now I really do feel like a student here!"

"And just what is your purpose here, Enzio-kun?"

"Ehhhh? Why, to learn of course, Suoh-sama!"

"I see, I see. And this has nothing to do with the… incident that occurred a few years back?"

"I… well I don't think I can answer that right now, Suoh-sama…"

"How is he doing?"

"Ah, well… the doctors said he has shown no sign of improvement- but he's also shown no signs of worsening- so that's pretty good!"

They both recognized the desperation in his voice, beneath that forced optimism and seemingly endless cheer. Neither said anything on that matter, though. That would open up a whole new door of personal issues neither really wanted to delve into the moment, after all. Older Suoh quietly made plans to speak with him further on a later day.

"Hmm… well I'm relieved to hear that. Now then… your schedule… you're a third year now, right?"

"Mou, you have my files, don't you?"

"Don't be a brat. Class 2-C it is then."

"Did you just randomly decide where I was going?!"

"Go on. You're already late."

"Fine then… Later, Suoh-sama."

He didn't bother to respond. Yuzuru knew he would be back after the young man realized…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Enzio, with a deadpanned expression, slowed to a stop.

 _He never told me how to get to class. That… that bastard!_

Balking comically, the male then spun around, running so fast he left a trail of dust.

"SUUUOOOOHHH-SAAAMMMAAAA"

A few students poked their heads out of the classroom, only to be met with dust.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next time he left the office, it was with a map and a pissy expression. He _also_ left with loud, rambunctious laughter trailing after him.

 _Stupid old man really hasn't changed… at least that's one thing that hasn't._

Wiping the melancholic smile away, he slid the door open with a charming, cheerful grin.

The teacher and students alike looked up to him as he walked in the classroom.

They saw a tall male, with dark reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and light brown skin. He was very obviously, a foreigner.

"You're the new transfer, I take it?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, sensei! Do I start introducing myself now?"

"I… uhr, yes, I do suppose so." The teacher said, completely put out.

"Okay then~" Walking to the front of the classroom, he turned, "Hello, I'm Enzio Cino Rappacini! It's a pleasure to meet you all! Please take good care of me!"

Murmurs spread through the class. Enzio stood there, happy grin still in place.

"A-alright then. Does anyone have any questions for Rappacini-san?"

The noise level shot up to max volume. Everyone was now shouting out their inquiries, trying to outdo one another to be heard. Enzio laughed nervously, holding his hands out in front of him in weak defense.

"Be quiet!" The teacher boomed. When they were silent, he cleared his throat, "Since we apparently can't be civilized, each of you are going to raise your hand and wait for Rappacini-san to call you. Got it?"

"Yes, sensei." They all droned.

A girl's hand shot up.

"A-ah, yes?"

"Are you single?"

"At the moment, yes. I may think of changing that soon, though~" And he winked.

The girl squealed and practically melted in her chair. Enzio laughed lightly. Around him, chatter was beginning to build. Spotting a hand shoot up in the crowd, he called on them.

"Do you plan on joining the Host Club?"

He blinked. "The… Host Club?"

"Yes. They entertain girls who have time on their hands by dedicating their time to them afterschool!"

 _That… that sounds almost scary…_ He thought, a small trail of a sweatdrop making way down the back of his head.

"I… I'll think about it. But for now, my main goal is starting up a club of my own! That's gonna have to take first priority, you know?"

"Awww…" Several girls crooned.

"I'm sorry ladies. It would have been my pleasure to serve beauties like you." He bowed apologetically.

Immediately, the room was filled with squeals once more. Looking to the side, he sighed.

 _Crisis averted._

"What would your club even be about, anyways?"

Silence washed throughout the classroom. Looking up, Enzio stared in amazement.

"An albino." He stated, pointing a finger.

 _How blunt._ The whole class thought.

"What about it?!" Said albino snarled.

"Eehh… nothing. What was the question again?"

 _Why is everyone in this school so scary?_ He wept internally. 

"Che! I said, what the hell would your club even be about, you bastard?!" This time, instead of a lazy, rude drawl, it came out as an angry shout.

 _I must have struck a nerve with my last comment. Whoops._

"I- er- a photography club, maybe?"

"We already have that, and whatever else fucking club you're trying to start is probably already covered by some other snooty bastard. You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"That's enough, Sokolav! Rappacini-san, please have a seat."

Rappacini ignored him, instead staring at the other male intensely. 'Sokolav' shifted in his seat, now sitting upright.

"You tryna pick a fight, bastard?"

Enzio walked forward slowly. The two never broke eye contact, even as the darker skinned male stopped in front of him. Enzio slammed his hands on the desk.

"I'm sorry for speaking so recklessly earlier. Please forgive me!" He bowed, forehead pressing against wood.

"What the fuck?!"

Enzio leaned forward, close enough for their noses to brush. It was easy to see the blush that struck his pale cheeks aggressively.

"I offended you earlier, right?! I should have thought about what I was going to say before saying it!"

"O-oi! Get the hell out of my personal space, you fucker!"

"Please accept my apology!"

"Get the fuck away from me already!"

"Both of you, calm down! Enzio, sit next to Ranyard-san for now. Sokolov, I better not hear another word out of you for the rest of class."

"Whatever."

"Yes, sensei!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Enzio took the time to observe the male next to him. Wheat brown hair, olive colored skin and eyes… he was also a foreigner. Or at least, not purely of Japanese descent.

"Is there a problem?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, his green eyes clashed with even more green, "E-er no. Sorry."

They both turned back to their sensei. Enzio, too curious to sit still, began to fidget with his tie.

"What is it now?"

Enzio turned to blink at him, "Huh?"

"You wanted to ask me something else, I take it?"

Now, Enzio was perfectly aware that this particular person wasn't too fond of him. He supposed his introduction wasn't too endearing to the other male. The best thing for Enzio to do would be to leave him alone. But still…

"Are you a foreigner as well?"

"…no. My mother is half-Japanese herself, and my father American."

"I see… It's better than nothing, I suppose."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Enzio noted how he didn't sound upset. Not very curious, either. Just a polite detachment to their discussion.

"Well, at least you don't feel too particularly out of place. I mean, you have at least something in common with all these people."

"Don't go making assumptions so brashly." The male hissed.

Enzio winced. _Now_ he was annoyed.

"Ranyard-san, Rappacini-san. Anything you two wanna share?"

"No, sensei."

 _I've already made two people angry at me in the span of ten minutes. Woe is me…_ He sighed out loud.

This was bound to be a long schoolyear. Enzio could only hope that everything would go smoothly.

But even that was too much to wish for.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Stretching back in his seat, the male let out a long, languid sigh. Class had been especially tough on him; no amount of cramming in Japanese history before his arrival could make up for the rather grueling session that he had gone through.

 _Maybe leaving for all these years wasn't such a good idea after all…_ Sighing once more, he glanced to his side again. Ranyard had yet to get up along with the rest of his classmates for lunch.

Just as he was about to say something, another person beat him to it, "Hey, Ranyard-kun, not joining us today?"

Ranyard gave a polite, but disinterested smile in return, "No thanks. I'm alright here."

"Suit yourself then. Let's go guys!"

And the two were left alone.

 _So he doesn't like human interaction, huh?_

Enzio smiled, hand braced against side his face. Well, he wasn't exactly the only one.

"So, Ranyard-san, what do your parents do?"

He was given an odd glance. Afraid of offending the other man again, Enzio laughed and rubbed his neck nervously.

"S-sorry. I don't know a lot about business here in Japan is at all."

"My father is a politician. My mother is a celebrity."

He blinked in interest, "Oh, really? You father must be pretty successful then." Because being a rich politician was harder than it seemed- especially one with enough wealth to afford a school like this.

"Yes. One word from that man's mouth would be enough to make or break a person's career." And he scoffed at that.

Enzio hummed, "Oh, I see. You yourself must be very popular then."

"Making assumptions again, I see. These people only want my friendship for their own personal gain. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's what I said." He blinked, "There are different kind of populars. Some people look at you and see someone else, and then there are others that look at you and see something more. Even these two kinds of popular have different kinds of meanings."

"And," Ranyard glanced at him from the corner of his eye, the first sign of intrigue, "what kind of popular am I?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to make any more assumptions." He grinned back at him.

Royce Lanyard actually laughed at that. Enzio considered than an accomplishment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Neh, Ranyard-san, wanna join my club?"

"Definitely not."

Enzio considered _that_ a work in progress.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A work in progress that started with irritating him to the absolute best of his abilities. Which would be to invade personal space and privacy.

Enzio knocked on the stall doors, "Ohayo, Ranyard-san! Enjoying your morning relief?"

Laughter sounded outside of his stall door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm sorry, Ootori-san, but as I've said before, I really have no interest to join any kind of club."

"Hello, Royce-kun! Enzio chirped upon seeing him.

"Do _not_ call me that."

"Ahw, why not, Royce-kun?"

Royce was so distracted, he did not see the 'Caution: Wet' sign and so he slipped and fell. Again, there was laughter all around. Enzio, luckily for him, only had a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Royce-kun?"

"Better without you around."

"Hmm. So it seems you won't be okay until you get used to it, then."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Want me to feed you?" Enzio asked with a large grin on his face, ever teasing.

That grin quickly fell when the other male's chopsticks broke in half.

"Rapaccini-san, do you _want_ our families to be considered enemies?" Ranyard hissed.

Enzio held his hands out, "Of course not, Ranyard-san! I just-"

"You just _nothing._ If you persist, that is exactly _what will happen._ "

He stalked out of the room. Enzio smiled.

"That went better than I had imagined."

 _So not only is he mistrusting, he's also straight up anti-social. Or maybe he was just genuinely irritated…_ Enzio pursed his lips, _Maybe I should have conducted this experiment with clearer variables after all… Ah well. It's too late to go back now._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Enzio laughed brightly, chattering with some girls in the library. Too scared to say no really. With their large eyes and pouty mouths, it was impossible anyways. Silently, he was begging for some help.

That help soon came with a very upset Royce slamming his book on the table.

"This is a library!" He snarled, eyes burning holes in Enzio's head, "If you cannot be quiet, get out!"

Enzio watched him storm out, like he found himself doing a lot of lately.

Huh. So maybe he was irritated with just him after all. There was a lot more people making a lot more noise after all.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Royce Lanyard found chocolates dropped on his desk. Again, he sighed wearily.

"What do you want _now?"_

"To apologize."

He rose a brow.

"Is that so?"

"…yes. I've been a nuisance to you lately, and I wanted to apologize for that. I was just trying to be friends-"

Royce slammed a hand on the table. Enzio jerked his head up from his bow with a surprised stare, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"How dare you." The young man before him hissed, voice a forced calm "How dare you offer me false friendship for my family's favor. You're disgusting."

"That's not-"

"Isn't it? Don't think I'm so stupid or naïve. It's what they all do. Try to play nice with me, try to get to my father. You're all the same. Leave me alone now, or you will regret this."

Enzio stared, and stared, and stared. He knew there was no reasoning with a person as angry as this. So he smiled, however forced and ducked his head down again before standing swiftly.

"I apologize for bothering you, Ranyard-san."

And he left the class. Royce stared at his desk, almost angry. He'd gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? Yes, he had.

But in a way, he didn't.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Enzio decided the best way to make up with Royce was to figure out his likes, dislikes and other sorts of things to use in his own favor. It was hard though. Really, very hard. No one knew anything about him. It was almost frustrating, really.

"Huh, Ranyard? Guy's a total stuck up snob. Seriously, just because your family is one of the most powerful doesn't mean shit."

"I know, right! And he's sooo rude. It's like he thinks he's superior to us or something."

"A total prick."

Their voices trailed off slowly. Enzio turned around to see why, and soon found himself regretting it.

Royce Lanyard himself stood eyes and face carefully blank. It was the worst kind of expression for him to have. Worse than his angry ones.

"I see. Sorry for interrupting." And he turned and strode away.

"Ohno, he heard us!"

"Serves him right, the bastard."

"Royce, wait!" Enzio began to run.

Soon, he stopped at the door and tilted his head. He faced the trio again, grinning almost _too_ broadly.

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

He then proceeded to punch one of them in the face before hauling ass.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There you are." Enzio said, slowing to a halt.

Royce was leaning against a tree, looking up and into the open sky.

"You okay? Those guys were real jerks back there-"

"Don't pretend like you weren't in there too."

"I was," Enzio admitted sheepishly, "But I wasn't _talking_ aboutyou. I was _asking_ about you."

Royce scoffed and Enzio frowned.

"I was. I meant what I said when I told you I want us to be friends."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"I don't need any friends, thank you."

"But you haven't even tried-"

"But I have!" Royce finally burst, "Time and time and time again! And each time, they've betrayed me! Each time, they look at me and see my father! Each time, they end up stabbing me in the back and leaving me to bleed out once I prove myself worthless! I have tried, and I have failed. Every human is a letdown and a disappointment in the end. Some prove themselves to be earlier on. Are you trying to tell me that you're not?"

"I… I'm not a letdown." Enzio finally said, conviction in his tone, and Royce froze but scoffed, "At least, I try not to be. And yeah, sometimes I fail, and I fail and _I just keep on failing,_ but I _try._ I'll try as hard as you want- but… but I'm selfish too you know so sometimes it may not be good enough but still- I will try for you to not be a letdown, I promise!"

"And why? What's in it for you?"

"W-what?"

"Why do you want to try? Do you want the power, the fame that comes from even trying?"

"Of course not! I just want to be your friend, so you won't have to feel so lonely anymore!"

"Don't go making assumptions! I don't need people who constantly disappoint me!"

"Then don't have that!" And Royce was silenced for a moment again, "Have people that will try for you, people that are willing to get to know you and only you! I don't want your Father's fame I just want you as a friend! Why don't you _get it?"_

Royce laughed bitterly, " _Why don't I get what?_ Why people will _always_ lie for something? I get that very well. You're lying right now. What would someone like _you_ know about loneliness?"

Enzio stepped back and for a moment Royce thought he had him Until he didn't.

"… for someone who always tells me not to make assumptions, you sure do a lot of that yourself."

"What-"

"I was all alone too, you know. But someone came along and showed me that loneliness didn't have to be the only option. The other option was having a few people that you could trust and depend on. I want to be that person for you."

"So now you're a _savior_?" Royce snorted, looking at him critically but not with as much malice as before.

"No. I'm someone who knows what it was like, and someone who doesn't want anyone else to feel that true sense of loneliness ever again." He turned, and looked over his shoulder, "I won't bother you again. Sorry for wasting your time."

And for the second time, Enzio Rapaccini turned his back and walked away. And left Royce to ponder.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ah, Ranyard-san." Kyoya Ootori acknowledged.

He gave a weary and wary sigh internally. Not _this_ again.

"Ootori-san, hello."

"So, did you think about my offer?"

"Yes, as I've had all the times you've asked. My answer is still no, I'm afraid."

Kyoya hummed, "Is that so? Well, how are your parents doing?"

Royce narrowed his eyes. So, the snake was finally showing his true colors. It was about time the mamba stopped acting like a garden snake.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Ootori-san?"

"Well, there are rumors going around, and it would be a shame for those rumors to hold any sort of truth, wouldn't there?"

"Perhaps so. Tell me, Ootori-kun, how is your father doing? Business as well as usual?"

His smile seemed to freeze. Ah, a weak point then. And so the two would continue their dance-

"Royce-kuuun!" Enzio shouted, waving in the crowd.

"Ah, Enzio," He said, despite his shock, "I'm sorry, Ootori-kun, but I've already joined a club, you see."

"You don't think I'd actually believe that, do you?" Kyoya asked, still smiling.

"Well, who knows. But you know who that is, don't you? Enzio Rapaccini, son of Alberto Rapaccini and Isabella Rapaccini-Alfonsi. I don't think it would to be too good to displease such a powerful person by taking away his only club member, now would it?" And Royce grinned because he knew he won.

"I suppose not. Oh look, here he comes." And the bastard stayed to see for himself.

"What's going on, Royce-kun?" Enzio asked, grin just a little too wide and eyes a little too jumpy for it to be real.

"Nothing much, Enzio-kun. Just telling Ootori-san here about our new club."

And Royce _prayed_ for the moron to be smarter than he seemed. Practically begged, even.

"Oh yeah!" He turned to Kyoya, "It's gonna be great! Royce here is even going to be my vice president."

…and Royce had a feeling that least part was not a lie. Damn him.

"That does sound very… nice. Do you know when this club will be started?"

"Ehh, it's a work in progress. A work that's currently in progress right now, in fact. See ya, Ootori."

He threw his hand up in a wave and an arm around Enzio shoulders to steer him away.

Once they were far away, Royce deemed it acceptable to speak.

"Thank you for that, Rapaccini-san."

"Eh, what are friends for?"

"There you go, making assumptions again."

"You _still_ don't wanna be friends? What's a guy gotta do to get some bros here?"

"… one, don't _ever_ use that kind of slang ever again. Two… I suppose it _would_ be for the best if a president and his vice are friends in the long run."

"No other reasons?"

"Well, it might also be because you're a good person. Just might, though."

"Ahw, you think I'm a good person?"

"I also think you're a moron."

"Rude. You better be happy we're friends or that might have hurt my feelings."

"The truth _does_ hurt."

"Cliché."

"But true."

"Overused."

"But _true._ And don't use two different phrasings for the same word."

"Whatever you say, friend. Whatever you say." And he laughed freely and happily.

And so the president and his vice began a beautiful friendship. They were also late for class as the president had been leading them the wrong way the whole time, much to the vice's chagrin.

 **Okay, so this has been something that I've been thinking about doing for a while now. I have all the character sheets and the plot outline and everything.**

 **Now, let me make this clear. There will be NO SORTS of character bashing going on in any way shape or form. Some characters may be portrayed in a negative light but that's only because that is how my characters just so happen to see them.**

 **There WILL be boyxboy- though it won't be in the way you guys expect. Some heavy topics will also be addressed in this story, so if you don't like it I suggest you turn back now. Instead of describing how my characters look, I'm just going to out their character sheets at the bottom. Speaking of, there you guys go:**

 **Cino Enzio Rapaccini:**

 _ **Dark reddish brown hair, green eyes, light brown skin. Beauty mark under right eye. 5'11. Foreigner. President of club.**_

 _ **Club: Currently unknown.**_

 **Royce Lanyard:**

 _ **Wheat brown hair, olive skin tone, olive green eyes. 6'2. Vice president of club.**_

 _ **Club: Currently Unknown.**_

 **Arseny Sokolav:**

 _ **Albino, curly hair. Like leather jackets. 5'10. Black nail polish.**_

 _ **Club: None**_

 **Sensei:**

 _ **Scruffy beard and slightly curly hair pulled back in partial bun. 6'0. Teacher hired for skills- doesn't take crap from any of his students and noted as the scariest sensei to have or at least considered that way in such a school.**_

 **And that's it for now! This is currently just a project of mine, so I'm not too sure about continuing this but let me know what you guys think!**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Counselor Manager and a Club's True Goal

"And _that_ is how we began our club!" The dark-haired male finished lavishly, an arm being swept out for added affect.

"Is that so?" The blond responded, uninterested and unimpressed.

Enzio wilted.

"Your version was a bit choppier." Royce reasoned. "And way too rushed."

The way Enzio had made it sound, it sounded almost like some sort of miracle. It wasn't. It was hard work on both ends, and dedication and trust that brought them where they were. Perhaps Enzio had believed it was simply too personal too put into his little tale.

"I guess you're right." Enzio slumped even further.

"But anywaysss," Enzio returned his attention to the blond, "Whaddya say, Jiroo-kun? Will you join our club?"

"Hmm." Takuma Jiroo feigned thought, "No."

Royce couldn't say he was surprised. Takuma Jiroo was even more of a people hater than even he was. It may not have been too obvious at first, but years of observing others from a safer distance gave him enough practice to know one thing: Takuma Jiroo hated people, but loved everything they could give him. He was a blonder, greener eyed version of Kyoya Ootori. And Royce disliked Kyoya Ootori a whole great deal. But, a club member was a club member he supposed.

Especially since they were so short on people. They'd only managed to convince one person to join their little club (and joining may not have been the correct term for what exactly went down). No one else seemed to be interested in a club with an incredibly vague goal and structure. Royce couldn't blame them. The students of Ouran were training in the art of business, after all, and no matter how naïve many of these people seemed, they were all calculating and manipulative in their heart of hearts.

Takuma Jiroo was not the first person to turn them down today, and he definitely wouldn't be the last.

When he looked over to Enzio to tell the redhead this fact, Royce froze at the look in his eyes. It was the look that he got when he was thinking about doing something ludicrous; all hazy and whimsical.

Jiroo caught this look as well and gave an almost eerie smile.

"Something the matter, Rapaccini-san?" He purred silkily. It was silk that hid the edge of a finely-honed blade.

Enzio promptly snapped out of it and grinned almost too excitedly, "Nope, nothing at all! C'mon, Roy-chan!" And he scuttled off.

"Yeah, yeah," He sighed, then cast a glance at Jiroo, "You really should consider it, though, Jiroo-san. I doubt you'll regret it."

The only acknowledgement was the tightening grip of a pen. Royce took that as a small victory. He had nothing more to say, so he turned and walked away.

()()()()()()()()()()

Walking down the halls, Enzio _still_ had that dreamy look on his face.

"Enzio…" The brown-haired student began cautiously.

"His name was Takuma Jiroo, yeah?" Enzio asked slowly, like he was trying to formulate his thoughts. Which didn't bode well with anyone involved.

"Yes…" Royce drawled, unsure.

"Alright. I want him."

Royce promptly stopped in his tracks, "You _what_?"

Enzio was unperturbed. Grabbing his friend by the shoulders, he looked the other male straight in the eyes.

"I. Want. Him."

"Okay, yes, but- but _why_?" He sputtered in exasperation.

"We need a manager. And word is that Kyoya Ootori himself approached him for the role. What do you think _that_ says?"

"Who told you _that_?"

"Don't worry about _that._ "

Royce pursed his lips.

"Royce."

"…"

" _Royce._ "

Sigh, "Yes?"

"I want him. We're getting him."

"Please, _no._ "

"Yes _please._ " And that was that.

()()()()()()()()(

"Hmm," said their beautiful, auburn haired senpai, her kohai watching her intently.

They were clumped up in the corner of a noisy library, a place that was quiet as could be without the privacy of a clubroom. A clubroom they could not receive without first starting up their club. Which they also could not currently do because of low members and no business model.

"Takuma Jiroo is, ah, very antisocial. But I take it you gathered that already?"

They nodded. She nodded back.

"Well, then…" She looked at them, "And you're _sure_ you want him in this club of ours?"

Enzio nodded enthusiastically; Royce less so.

"If that's the case… You should make a deal that he can't refuse." Retsuko settled, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in finality.

"Like a deal with the devil!" Enzio snapped his fingers.

Retsuko giggled and dipped her head in confirmation, "Exactly. What you would offer him though…"

"Don't worry, I think I already have a good idea of what I need to do."

"That's never a good thing." Royce informed her wearily.

Retsuko laughed again, "Well, maybe not. But at least there'll be some amusement garnered from whatever he's planning, ne?"

Royce agreed, rather reluctantly, to that.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Royce was _not_ amused.

Shocked? Yes.

Horrified? Oh, most definitely.

At least he wasn't the only one with his jaw on the floor.

It went something like this:

" _Jiroo-san! You dislike people a whole lot, right?"_

" _Quite."_

" _Well then, I have a proposition for you!"_

" _And what would that be?"_

" _I wager that if you join my club you'll make lots and lots of friends by the end of the school year!"_

"… _that's the stupidest thing I've heard."_

" _That may be so, but it's stupid enough for you to actually be interested, right?"_

"… _okay then. I'll play along. If, and only if, we were to go through with this, what would you have to win?"_

" _If I win, then I'll have the pleasure of having you in my club and having an even greater pleasure of rubbing how right I was in your blond, smug face. If you_ really _wanna up the stakes, then we can throw in you eating your least favorite food."_

" _I see. And if I prove you wrong?"_

" _Well, then, I'll give you sixty percent of my company when I finally inherit it."_

 _There was silence. Royce swiveled his body toward his president._

" _You'll what?!"_

And that brought them to the present.

"Mhm," Enzio hummed, "But whatever connection you've made during the club will be no longer. To prove that you really couldn't care less about them, you see."

"You have to be the stupidest person I've met." Jiroo breathed in disbelief.

"Or the smartest." Enzio retorted, grinning.

"No, the _stupidest!"_ Royce barked out, smacking him on the back of his head, "Have you _lost your mind?! What is the matter with you?!"_

"Ow! Calm down, Royce! It's a good deal, I swear!"

"Like Hell it is!"

"It's not even _your_ inheritance!"

"So? Do you think it makes me happy seeing you throw away your future?!"

"I'm only throwing away sixty percent of it- would you stop hitting me?!"

"You're willing to bet something so important on a club that hasn't even been formed, on people you haven't even _met_ yet?"

Both went silent and turned towards Jiroo, having even forgotten he was there.

"I mean… yeah," And he smiled, a radiant sun, "I have confidence in myself, my club and its members; even the ones that I 'haven't even met yet.'"

"I… see." The blond turned and left.

The remaining two look at one another. Enzio finally opened his mouth.

"Do you think I should have offered more or-"

"Not another word."

"But-"

" _Not. Another. Word."_

()()()()()()()()()()The Next day()()()()()()()()()()

"He _what_?" Retsuko breathed. She then looked at the person in question, "You _what_?"

"I made him an offer he couldn't refuse." Enzio recited.

Retsuko buried her face in her hands.

"That is _not_ what I meant."

"Only a _complete and utter idiot_ would even think that." Royce growled, turning a furious gaze on their president.

"It's not that bad, Roy-chan."

"Not that bad- _Not that bad!_ You made a stupid, _stupid_ deal with someone you don't even know will tell the truth-"

"Royce, don't worry. I trust Jiroo to do the right thing."

" _Trust him?!_ You can't just trust any random person, Enzio."

"But I don't. I trust a good person who just doesn't know he's a good person yet." The young man corrected easily.

"Regardless," Retsuko sighed, "What's done is done."

" _Ahem_. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They all went very quiet.

"Not at all." Enzio finally broke in, smile perhaps a bit more strained.

"Alright then. Let's get to business."

Enzio blinked, "Eh?"

"You'll need to sign the terms of our contract. After that, we need to inspect our current clubroom. And _then_ , we'll get to business about the club and its goals."

"You managed to get a club room for us?" Retsuko asked in surprise.

"Yes. A club requires four members, and you've just gained your fourth member. Me."

Royce stared, "A club can only get a club room if they know the objective of said club. How-"

"It's simple, really. I just put in a random club objective until we have our actual club goals."

"Great!" Enzio clapped his hands together.

 _No, it's really not._ Royce thought but did not say, _If Jiroo is willing to cheat the system, even for something as small as this, just what else is he willing to do?_

Royce, rather reluctantly, had begun to trust Enzio, and to some extent Retsuko, but that _did not_ mean he was necessarily kind to everyone. Takuma Jiroo was the last person he wanted to place such trust in. But, he supposed he would have to deal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later, the four students of Ouran made their way down the desolate halls.

"What is this place?" Enzio questioned, a bit uneasy at the quietness.

"This is one of the abandoned halls at Ouran. There was a horrible gas leak a few years back, which left this place uninhabitable."

"And it _is_ safe now, right?" Retsuko questioned, fiddling with her lower lip; a nervous habit of hers.

"Mmhmm." Jiroo hummed idly, looking off to the side. "Hopefully so. It would be so tragic if we died, no?" And he shot them an eerie grin.

Royce, between Jiroo and his other companions, shifted to put the two out of the blond student's sight.

"A tragedy indeed." He droned.

Takuma gave him a look, opened his mouth, and then promptly shut it again.

"Kind of scary, neh?" Enzio said, trying to break the tension that had formed.

"I've heard a few stories about this hall, being a senpai and all." Retsuko hummed idly, peeking at them from one eye.

"Woah, really?" Enzio bounced, eyes wide and sparkling. "Like what?"

"Oh you know, the usual. People dying from the gas, the halls reeking of death being the real reason this section of the hall having to be abandoned, ghosts haunting this section, still thinking they're alive, things like that."

"I don't know _what_ I was expecting when I asked that." Enzio sighed, deadpanned.

"A story of rainbows and sunshine, perhaps?" Takuma drawled.

Royce was caught between amusement and irritation. The amusement won out eventually.

"Oi, of course not!" Enzio exclaimed.

"Yes, of course not, Jiroo-san." Royce scoffed, "Don't forget the puppies and kittens and leprechauns and… _the magic of friendship._ " The last part was stated in English, in a whimsical, dreamy tone.

"What kind of person do you people think I am?" Enzio sighed.

Retsuko laughed, "A very interesting one."

"And an idiot." Royce teased, elbowing him lightly in the side. "Maybe even a pony."

"Okay, first of all, your Americanism _disgusts_ me. Second, this is _bullying_." The Italian hissed.

"So you're saying you _don't_ like sunshine?" Takuma asked.

"Well… o- of course I do. What kind of person doesn't?"

"And rainbows?"

"They're nature's painting! Why wouldn't I?"

"And what about the puppies and kittens?" Royce hedged.

"So what if I did?" Enzio huffed.

"And the leprechauns?"

"They lead you to a pot of gold and- and the _rainbows!"_ Enzio cried out in his defense.

"And you obviously adore friendship and its magic and crap." Royce snorted.

" _Obviously._ " Takuma reinstated.

"Obviously." Retsuko said herself, stifling her laughter.

"You guys _suck_." Enzio muttered, slumping.

"Obviously." The three chimed.

"Jerks."

Takuma ruined the moment by saying, "We're here."

"Well, come on then!" Enzio chirped, eyes wide and bright.

The blond nodded, whipped out a napkin, and opened the doors.

Their lungs filled up with dust with a single step inside. Coughs reverberated across the room as the club members tried to clear the dust from their faces. All except Takuma, whose handkerchief protected him from the worst of it.

"You couldn't have warned us?" Royce wheezed out.

"Couldn't I?" The blond retorted.

There was a barely suppressed growl. Whatever comradery they had developed had gone away like a flash of light. Retsuko's gentle hand eased onto his bicep, like a country girl trying to calm a wild stallion.

"Calm down, okay? Being face to face with your exact personality is never too pleasant to begin with." And she gave a reassuring smile.

He looked away with a scoff. He didn't like what she said, the reluctant truth of it like a bitter afterthought at the back of his throat. He stepped away from her touch. He ignored her sigh in favor of looking around the room.

Even at first glance, the place was huge. The walls were a dull grey in color, and the floors made up of once pristine white tiles. It was a windowless room, the only source of light coming from a flickering lightbulb above their heads. And that was just the first room. Enzio, Retsuko now at his side, cheekily knocked on a door all the way at the back. When nothing happened, Enzio snickered to himself, turning to them with a laugh plain on his face.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Ack!" The male choked out, balking.

Retsuko promptly burst into peals of honey sweet laughter.

"Retsuko! Not cool, man! Not cool at all!" He whined.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Takuma deadpanned. "And it wasn't about Haruno-senpai either."

"Oi, I'm plenty cool!" The red-head barked out, offended. "Tell them, Roy!"

"I can't have any true relationships built on lies." Came the immediate response.

"Assholes." Enzio huffed.

"Anyways," Takuma drawled, "This clubroom of ours was once used by the drama club. Considering how… extravagant those kinds of students tend to be, you'll find many, many perks. We have five bathrooms, two kitchens, ten changing rooms and showers, ten miscellaneous, a dining hall, a performance room- and yes, there is a stage- a backroom, and a storage."

"How did you manage to get all this?" Enzio gaped.

"I just told them the truth." Takuma said.

"Which was…?" Royce's eyes narrowed.

Takuma did not look fazed, "That our club would be one of the most successful ones in this school."

"That's very… optimistic of you." The only female in the club tilted her head slightly.

"It's nothing but the truth." And Takuma locked eyes with Enzio, who grinned, "The complete and absolute truth. Especially with people like us on board."

Royce faltered, before sighing in what had to be defeat, "I suppose it is, huh?"

"Of course." The green-eyed male said back, smirking, "It's only fair."

And he had a feeling that he wasn't just talking about this one moment right here, but the ones before this one and the ones to come after. Royce felt some part of him he didn't know was coiled up in the first place relax.

"Yes. It is."

At that moment, they came to an understanding. It was one on shaky terms but… it was an understanding nonetheless. He would deal with that.

"Alrighty then!" Their president called out, "Now that we have _that_ figured out, it's time to start thinking about this club's long-term goals."

"Right." Every one of his subordinates barked.

"Good." He nodded with a grin. That grin faded slightly, replaced with a more serious stare, "Now, I've been thinking- what a surprise, _I know-_ " He watched each and every one of their mouths snap closed, "But in terms of what this club can do, I have five main objectives. One of you guys write this down:

We volunteer wherever we can whenever we are able

We use our skillsets to help out our peers with whatever problems they may be facing

We travel to new places, meeting people, experiencing new things

We document each and every place and event through picture and through word

We have fun while doing it."

He took a deep breath, "Sound good?"

Retsuko beamed, "Sounds perfect."

"Yes. There _is_ one thing though." Royce cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Enzio looked at his trusted vice.

"Money, pres." Royce laid it out there.

Enzio wrinkled his nose contemplatively, "Well, we'll each have to pay our dues… and after that we can start sales."

"Yes, but on what?" Takuma questioned.

"I'll leave that up to you, manager dear." Enzio chuckled. Takuma rolled his eyes.

"As important as funding is, Royce-kouhai is right. We need to settle who's what and our club name. The harder stuff can come later."

"Right." Enzio face twisted. "Well, I'm obviously president-"

"Obviously." The three stated.

"and Royce is vice president, Takuma is the manager, so that just leaves you, senpai!"

"Counselor."

"Okay then- wait, what? Retsuko? You mean like a uh… guidance counselor?"

"Mm-hmm."

"For a club?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Not like a secretary? Or the treasurer?"

"Mm-mm."

"Uh, I guess that's okay. That _is_ okay, right? Not breaking any school policies?"

The two males shook their heads; Retsuko stood there with a blinding smile.

"Not too sexist either, right? Putting our only female in a sort of nurturing position…?"

They shrugged; Retsuko's smile became even brighter.

"Okay, cool. Guess that's that then."

"And the name-" An arm was slung around Royce's shoulders.

"Yes, the name. We'll call it… the Fun Times Club!"

And so came a new beginning. A rather fun one, if I do say so myself.

 **And I am dooone. Bam. And if it's not obvious, Chapter 1 was told through Enzio recounting it to Takuma, as sort of implied in this chapter. That's my reason for the crappy writing, and I am sticking to it. It mostly took me forever to update because you know, life happens sometimes. But yeah, here it is.**

 **Now, for the character descriptions:**

 **Takuma Jiroo: Straight blond hair, layered. Green eyes that either sparkle or shade over, depending on mood. 5'9. Fair skin, beauty mark.**

 **Retsuko Haruno: Auburn hair that reaches waist, hair usually in partial folded bun, and rich green eyes. Sugar brown skin tone.**

 **Retsuko WILL NOT be the only female in the club. As of now, however, she is. That's bound to change soon though, so don't worry TOO much about it.**

 **Anyways, the Host Club will make appearances, but for right now, I'm trying to focus on the FTC's growth and development. I'd say the club will make a major appearance in like, the next few chapters.**

 **But anyways, lemme describe the clubroom to you.**

 **When you go in, there an entrance. To the right of said entrance, there's a dining hall, and to the left, a bathroom. Now, if a person goes down, opens the door, there's two huge kitchens on each side of it. Past the hall is the performance room and the stage. There is the backroom then, connected by two vertical halls. The backroom has a storage to the right of it, changing rooms behind both the storage and the backroom and two bathrooms, with showers that are intercoonected with the hallways of the storage room.**

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Activity Time! Part 1

The Fun Times Club could not start their activities immediately. Oh no, instead they spent the first week and a half cleaning out their own clubroom, filled with dust and dirt and other unknown entities as it was.

They at least had couches to sit on in the front room now; Retsuko sitting primly on a couch, with Enzio's legs thrown onto her lap as he practically melted into it and Royce and Takuma taking up one of the others.

" _I may have gonorrhea."_ Royce groans, English slurred from his heavy tongue.

"Gonorrhea is an STD." Takuma said, tone half-hearted. Even he had lost some of his wit, mind numbed by all the _cleaning._

" _I felt violated enough. I swear something jumped at me."_

"That was me," Enzo stated, gaze half dead as well, "Trying to jump away from something that jumped at _me._ "

"… Excuse me while I call up pest control." Takuma grunted, exiting the room sluggishly.

" _Who do you call? Ghostbusters…"_ Said a mildly delirious Royce. All those cleaning fumes must have been getting to him.

"Your American pop culture references are as refreshing as always, Royce-kun." Retsuko laughed, eyes sparkling.

"How are you still so _happy_?" Enzio whimpered, "It's concerning."

"I think cleaning with other people is a lot of fun. Any group activity is, really." Retsuko shrugged.

"Speaking of…" Royce's blank glaze shifted to their leader, "Has our president come up with any fun club activities for every single one of his members to partake in?"

"Going to the hot springs _was_ a good idea! But Retsuko went and ruined it by being a _girl._ " Enzio spits the word like it's a curse.

"I already said I wouldn't mind going to the unisex baths." Retsuko sighed, shaking her head.

"I do." Royce rebuts immediately, "Besides, they wouldn't have let me in anyways."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had tattoos." Enzio looked over at him, "Why do you have them anyways?"

"My Japanese father hates them for disrespecting his culture." He smirked.

"Oh." Enzio grunted, flopping his head back down. Royce rolled his eyes.

"It's your culture too, you know." Retsuko frowned at him.

"America is better."

"Riight. The police brutality over there must be amazing." Retsuko drawled.

" _Oh snap."_ Enzio stated.

"At least _we_ offer our women maternity leave."

" _Oh_ _ **snap**_ _."_

()()()()()()()

The Fun Times Club, a few minutes later, decided the stuffy atmosphere was doing nothing for their horrid moods, and all promptly agreed to leave.

They decided to head out to commoner's restaurant, a ways out from Ouran, but cozy and comfortable indeed.

"I still can't believe you two haven't had fast food before!" Enzio exclaimed. Takuma and Retsuko shrugged in a 'what can you do' kind of manner.

"You know how the wealthy are when it comes to 'poor people food'." Royce scoffed. "Be happy they even know _how_ to eat it."

"Oh yeeaah. I remember the first time I had it. I tried to use a fork and knife." The red-haired male chuckled fondly. "My old friend laughed his ass off when he saw me."

"I can imagine." Said Takuma wryly. He had done it as well, and Enzio and Royce both got a good, good laugh from it.

"Amazing how the rich are willing to eat bull testicles but not _this_!" Retsuko's eyes shone.

"Technically, anyone is willing to eat bull testicles if they're not a coward." Royce responded.

"Ah, so then you've never had it then, Roy-chan?" Enzio poked his friend's side with an elbow.

He twitched, then admitted, "I _did_ walk right into that one."

"Of course you did." Takuma smiled idly.

His brow twitched, but he said nothing.

Thick silence soon enveloped the table.

The thing was that the members of the Fun Times Club didn't really _know_ each other all too well. Outside of the club, they were mere acquaintances who so happened to share a common interest: the success of their club. Here and now, they didn't quite know _how_ to start a conversation, and it didn't help that Enzio seemed content just staring out of the window rather than breaking the awkward silence.

Retsuko poked her fries. Takuma stared down at his. Royce cleared his throat. They both looked at him.

"You know…" He began, "You can put your fries in it."

"Huh?" Retsuko tilted her head. Takuma eyed him curiously.

Royce tried again, "The burger. You can, uh, put them together."

This time, the auburn haired girl's eyes sparkled with mischief. She leaned forward and said, "ah, so I can stuff the fries in my meat, then."

The blonde's eyes widened, head snapping to his female companion. It was an unsurprising reaction. Ladies of high standing didn't make such dirty jokes, after all.

Royce took a moment, then flushed slightly. _"Really?"_

She laughed joyously, "I'm sorry. You walked right into that one."

"Once again." Takuma snorted.

Defensive and angry, the male opened his mouth to make a stinging rebuttal. Before he could say anything though, his eyes met his blond companion's. Sparkling and green… almost happy. Perhaps the most vulnerable he'd ever seen them. Not weak- _never weak_ \- but those eyes… they were nearly _warm._ And genuine. Royce suddenly found himself at a loss for words. A part of him had forgotten that Takuma Jiroo was just as human as the rest of them. He glanced sharply away, almost guilty.

"Oh, shut up." He said a bit lamely. Because that's what he would have said to Enzio, wouldn't have been? Enzio was a true friend… and suddenly, Royce found himself wanting two more.

If they would let him. Wealth twisted people up, made them wish to hoard their money from others, bent their view on who to trust and who to rely on. How many of those that were rich in money were rich in friends? Not just allies, but true, genuine friends. Did they even know how to make those anymore?

Takuma cocked his head, smirking, "Rude."

Retsuko tutted, "It must be that darned American in him."

"I'll bet you Takuma has some too." Royce drawled.

His nose wrinkled in reply, "Egh. Never. I have _German_ in me. _German._ "

"That explains the blond at least." Their president turned his attention away from the window.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_." Retsuko leaned back, frowning, "Haninozuka-senpai is a full blood Japanese."

"His little brother is convinced he's an alien, you know." Takuma added.

Enzio tossed his back, laughing, "I like that idea! All blondes are aliens, huh?"

"I think he just meant Haninozuka-sensei…" Takuma deadpanned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Enzio. Of course they wouldn't be _aliens._ " Royce said. When their eyes met again, Royce gave a lopsided smirk. "It's obvious they're all _demons._ "

"Demons?" Takuma parroted.

"Oooh, good idea Roy-chan!"

"And all red haired, green eyed, Italian people that are 5'11 and have beauty marks are loud, annoying morons." Takuma grumbled.

"…you just described half my family, you know." There was a slightly sulky tone to his voice.

"What was that saying again? The American one."

"Wow, that really narrows it down."

"I think Isaac Newton came up with it."

"Do you… do you mean the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"Yes! That one!"

"If you're gonna insult me at least know what you're gonna insult me with first!"

"Would _you_ even know what I'm insulting you with?"

"Geh, shut up!"

"Hey, let's all quiet down before we're kicked out, ne, ne?" Retsu placed out her hands in a placating gesture.

They _were_ getting odd looks. It would be best to simply settle down before any consequences would be set upon them.

"Hey, let's just leave." Enzio suggested.

All of their heads swiveled to him, "Eh?"

He hummed, "This would be a great place to start our activity, don't you think? Especially since these two have never been in a commoner's neighborhood before."

"This seems a bit… out of the blue." Royce tried to reason.

"So? It's not like we have any babysitters to tell us no anyways." Their president rebutted.

"I don't see why not." Retsuko hummed, "What's the worse that could happen?"

"As the children of successful, wealthy elites? A lot. Rape, kidnap, murder..." The blond began to list.

"Okay, okay, okay. So a lot of bad could happen but what are the _chances_ of it actually happening, huh, huh?" Enzio prodded.

Eyes hazed over, Takuma began to ponder such questioning. Finally, he relented with a sigh.

"The chances _are_ very low. As most of us aren't the children of celebrities, so long as we keep a low profile, very few are bound to recognize us."

"See?" A beam from Enzio nearly blinded them all, "Even pessimistic Takuma is on board. Come on, Royce, we'll be fine!"

Royce groaned, low and under his breath. He really was beat out, with no choice _but_ to agree.

"Fine."

The effect was immediate. Enzio whooped like he just beat a formidable final boss and Takuma smirked like he knew victory was his all along. Retsuko nodded her approval.

 _Things are_ bound _to go bad with this group,_ he knew. Still, he gave no more protests, knowing that their minds had already been made.

"Alrighty then, first activity is a go!"

Disaster was bound to be ahead.

 **Hi! It's nice seeing you guys again! Sorry it took me so long to update, life's just been pretty hectic. This chapter is super duper short but not to fear, the other chapter should be out soon enough. I hope.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
